This proposal is designed to strengthen the biomedical research preparation of Benedict Students for professional careers in biomedical science and biomedical research capability of the faculty for the mainstream of biomedical research competition. These overlapping goals will be achieved through six seperate but interrelated biomedical research projects, involving collaborative efforts by faculty and students. All research will focus on pollution analysis: the effects of metals on cardiovascular disease in humans and rats, on regeneration in the frog, and developmeent and behavior in the rodent Peromyscus will bee assessed; also the effects of ozone on rodents will be investigated; and analytical studies on air, soil and water samples will be conducted using neutron activation and chromatography. The research thrust will build on and enhance the base of faculty expertise, so that the participating faculty will be better qualified to compete in biomedical research. Collaborative efforts with outstanding faculty members at other institutions will enhance the research projects. Also, a Biomedical Seminar will bring eminent scientists to Benedict to present seminars, advise the research projects and provide role models. All MBS students will participate in this seminar and in the informal MBS seminar for research presentations. The implementation of the grant will be coordinated by the Program Director, in association with the MBS Advisory Committee.